I wont let you go darling
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: Dean Ambrose has a little sister Delilah. He raised her on his own basically because their mother couldn't give a care in the world. She's Thirteen years old and growing up in the wrestling world, around her brother and his friends. She's homeschooled for the most part, a very bright kid. Now it's the summer, time to make the most of it before high school.
1. Long Steady roads

I won't let you go darling

Chapter 1: Long Steady roads

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY CHARACTERS just my own. I do NOT any ANY way think any of this is real. I just need a creative outlet and I found fun in this. This Is purely for fun, I don't assume any of this is real. No characters are mine except my own. I have no part in WWE. This is all for creative purposes.

Summary: Dean Ambrose has a little sister Delilah. He raised her on his own basically because their mother couldn't give a care in the world. She's Thirteen years old and growing up in the wrestling world, around her brother and his friends. She's homeschooled for the most part, a very bright kid. Now it's the summer, time to travel and make the most out of her summer before freshman year where she will be attending a normal high school.

Delilah POV

"HEY THERE DELILAH WHAT'S IT LIKE IN NEW YORK CITY," Punk sung at the top of his lungs while I sat on his bus with a pouty lip and my arms crossed across my chest.

"Punk it's not funny anymore," I groaned rolling my eyes at him. My blonde hair was pulled up in the worst pony tail my brothers ever done for me.

"I'm a thousand miles away but tonight you look so pretty!" He busted out another line and touched the bottom of my chin forcing a smile out of me. I could remember when I was little and I heard this song for the first time and his friend Colt sang it to me when he had matches against my brother.

"You're not funny," I pouted again getting rid of my smile, but smiling internally.

"I beg to differ," he did a little turn/dance movement and fell onto the couch.

"haha," I rolled my eyes.

"So what you turn thirteen and all of a sudden youre the queen of sass?" He asked me.

"Do something about it," I challeneged him with a smirk on my face.

"Listen here little girl," He came over to me, I wasn't scared of Punk but I knew what was coming.

"Oh no," I tried to back away but I was stuck in the booth.

He started tickling me and I couldn't breath I was screaming and kicking and giggling.

"Give up?" He asked holding me upside down.

"Never," I tried to look up at him.

"What the fuck, I leave for two minutes," I heard Dean come onto the bus.

"Your sister is extra sassy today." Punk stated. He was still holding me upside down.

"She's extra sassy every day," I could hear Dean putting his bag away.

"I'm seeing red," I commented and Punk put me right side up, I shook off the dizziness.

"So, how was your day?" Dean gave me a hug and pulled me down beside him on the couch.

"Oh you mean being stuck on Punk's bus doing homework? It was great thanks," I gave him the look.

"Hey! You wanna start going to high school you gotta finish your last week of grade 8 so I can mail it in so you can pass," He told me.

"Yeah, Yeah… I did skype with my tutor but some stuff still doesn't make sense," I told him shrugging.

"Well in September when you go live in Vegas with your Aunt and Uncle and start going to school things will be easier," He ruffled my hair.

"You've been spoiled growing up with us," Punk teased me.

"Spoiled? Stuck in buses day in night? Whens the last time we went to a park?" I demanded. I can't even remember the last time we went shopping.

"Parks! There's one down the street!" Dolph came onto the bus and I jumped up immediately and gave him a huge hug. He was one of my favourite wrestlers my brother knew and it was solemn I got to see him.

"Hey short stuff," He twirled me around as I locked my legs around his waist.

"Get off my co-workers," Dean groaned.

I jumped down kind of embarrassed..

"It's just because she has a huge crush on him," Punk threw his two cents in making me get a huge blush going. I obviously didn't have a crush on Dolph but topics like this made me shy.

"AH LOOK AT THE BLUSH," Dean kept on with it pinching my cheeks, I kept my eyes to the ground I didn't wanna look at anyone.

"You guys suck," I got up to go to my bunk but Dean grabbed me around my waist.

"Wait I don't think we were done," He held me in a bear hug.

"You're the worst brother ever," I grumbled.

"Lilah it's okay your secret is safe with me," Dolph winked at me and I buried my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry hun," Punk said laughing really hard.

"No you're not!" I said grumpily and went to my bunk and shut my blind.

Feed back? Review?


	2. Oh Travel Be kind

I won't let you go darling

Chapter 2: Oh Travel Be kind

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY CHARACTERS just my own. I do NOT any ANY way think any of this is real. I just need a creative outlet and I found fun in this. This Is purely for fun, I don't assume any of this is real. No characters are mine except my own. I have no part in WWE. This is all for creative purposes.

Summary: Dean Ambrose has a little sister Delilah. He raised her on his own basically because their mother couldn't give a care in the world. She's Thirteen years old and growing up in the wrestling world, around her brother and his friends. She's homeschooled for the most part, a very bright kid. Now it's the summer, time to travel and make the most out of her summer before freshman year where she will be attending a normal high school.

Delilah POV

"_I'm sorry hun," Punk said laughing really hard._

"_No you're not!" I said grumpily and went to my bunk and shut my blind._

I woke up the next morning we were in Florida for RAW tonight. I opened my blind to catch my brother Shirtless in the kitchen, that happened a lot. Boys don't know what clothes are.

"Morning," I yawned standing. I pulled my shirt down from my belly button and walked to sit in the booth.

"Hey kid," He handed me a banana.

"Where's uncle Seth?" I asked him, their morning routine was to meet here then go work out or do something. Uncle Roman was always with his wife so I didn't see him often.

"He should be here any minute, are you coming with us this morning?" He asked me, he probably didn't actually want me there.

"No thanks, I'm good. I'll run the treadmill some other time," I winked. I just started working out with them on occasion I usually just ran the treadmill or did squats.

"Sounds good kid," He ruffled my hair and grabbed his gym bag.

"You have your phone?" He asked and I raised my Iphone to show proof I had it on me.

"Of course," I said and kissed his cheek.

He left as soon as Uncle Seth showed up. I finished my banana and got dressed. I didn't wear any make up but that's because my brother refused to buy it for me and refused to let me wear it. He said my beauty was too natural or whatever older brothers are supposed to say to their little sisters.

_Can I go for a little walk?-Me_

_Just a small one don't get lost okay!-Dean_

I left the bus and stretched, it was nice and warm out so my shorts and tank top were just right for this weather.

It wasn't long I was walking on the side walk.

I could hear footsteps behind me but I tried to not let it bother me. I checked my phone for nay texts but there was none. I decided to stop at the next bench and bask in the sunlight.

There person behind me stopped in front of me.

There was a very pretty blonde lady standing in front of me. Her hair was down and kind of ratty, and her clothes were way too revealing for her age.

"Hello?" I said kind of questioningly. She looked kind of familiar, I mean the hair that was hers and not the extensions was almost exactly the same as mine.

"Are you Delilah?" She asked me crossing her arms.

"And you are..?" I asked her a little freaked out.

"Lilith your mother," She said to me and my jaw dropped.

"I should get going," I said getting up.

"Look I know you don't know me," She grabbed my arm and I ripped it away from her.

"Please stay away from me, I don't know you. I've never met you before," I said backing away from her.

"I gave birth to you!" She said.

"That doesn't make you anything!" I glared at her.

"I just want to see your brother. I can't get into the show and I need to talk to him," She said with a pleading look on her face.

"Why should I do that?" I demanded.

"I need money," She said pulling at my arm.

"So, You drop me off, then thirteen years later you find your son making tons of money and decide you need money?" I demanded.

"It's not like that!" She argued.

"Look Lilith I don't need this. I just wanted to go for a nice walk. Have a nice life," I walked away from her.

I dialed Dean's number.

"Hello," Punk answered Deans phone.

"Can I talk to my brother please?" I asked on the verge of tears, speed walking to the bus.

"Delilah!" I heard Liliths voice behind me, I could hear her heels behind me clicking on the cement.

"Dean," I had a crack in my voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked, panic in his voice.

"Can you come back to the bus as soon as possible please?" I chocked. Full on tears were coming out of my eyes then I was hit on the back with something hard and I fell to the ground, my phone hitting the pavement.

"Bring me to the bus," The older woman said picking me up and putting me on my feet. The bus wasn't far I could see the arena from here.

"No." I stood my ground, my back was killing me though.

"Delilah Emerson Lilith Ambrose," She said my full name with a bit of anger in her eyes.

"Hey what're you doing out an about?" I heard a deep voice and I don't think I've ever been so happy to see Big E.

Lilith was a rag doll in comparison to the large black man that came to my rescue. She gulped.

"Please get her away from me," I sniffled, tears threatening to come back. He immediately put me behind him.

"I think it would be best if you left," He sized her up towering over her. Protecting me.

"Tell Dean his Mother says hi, oh and that I still have full custody of Delilah." She spat at Big E's feet and sauntered off and got into a car in the parking lot.

"Thank you Thank you," I hugged him tight around the waist. He awkwardly hugged me back.

"That was your mom? Dean said she died," He told me , we started walking back to the bus.

"No..she's just dead to us," I sighed and held his hand tight. It made me feel like a little girl but I was terrified right now.

"You're shaking," He commented.

"I know," I tried to calm down.

"Do you want me to stay until Dean comes back?" he asked me opening the door to the bus.

"WHERE WERE YOU," I had never been hugged so tight in my life. Dean picked me up, crushing all the bones in my body.

Not letting me go he looked over my shoulder at Big E.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Your moms in town," He answered swiftly.

I didn't think it was possible but Dean tightened his hold on me.

"What did she want?" He asked anyone that could answer.

"E! We have a photo shoot let's go!" AJ called him, and he ran off not wanting to be late.

Dean pulled me onto the bus and sat me on the couch.

"She said she needed money.. and not to forget that she still had full custody of me legally," Tears running down my face, I wish they'd stop.

"She's not getting anything. You or money," he pulled me close to him. My head resting on his shoulder.

"hey I'm here what's going on," Punk came onto the bus with two gym bags.

"Were launching full protection," Dean told Punk in a very serious tone.

"Your moms back in town?" Punk asked his jaw dropping.

"Back in town?" I asked curious.

"He had to do the same thing when you were about two. You didn't leave anyone's sight for a good month. We kept you close I swore we almost bought you a leash. You spent a lot of time with Cabana and me," Dean said to me petting my hair.

"Oh I remember that! Do you know how hard it is to keep track of a little girl who's terrible two's would be the death of us?" Punk said to me chuckling.

"I could imagine," I tried to put on a smile.

"You'll be fine," Dean said in a promising voice.


	3. I'm searching for some peace of mind

I won't let you go darling

Chapter 3: I'm searching for some peace of mind

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY CHARACTERS just my own. I do NOT any ANY way think any of this is real. I just need a creative outlet and I found fun in this. This Is purely for fun, I don't assume any of this is real. No characters are mine except my own. I have no part in WWE. This is all for creative purposes.

Summary: Dean Ambrose has a little sister Delilah. He raised her on his own basically because their mother couldn't give a care in the world. She's Thirteen years old and growing up in the wrestling world, around her brother and his friends. She's homeschooled for the most part, a very bright kid. Now it's the summer, time to travel and make the most out of her summer before freshman year where she will be attending a normal high school.

Delilah POV

"I could imagine," I tried to put on a smile.

"You'll be fine," Dean said in a promising voice.

The rest of the day had been an interesting one, The shield was on RAW tonight so Dean wanted to put me with one of the Diva's who wasn't performing, but also liked him. Now Finding a Diva that could tolerate my brother was a challenge.

"Nattie!" Dean ran up to her me trailing behind, there was a bunch of camera's around her I forgot about Total Diva's. UGH.

"Yeah?" She turned around she was wearing her wrestling gear, maybe she just finished a match. I liked Nattie a lot, she was one of my favourite Diva's.

"I bet you're wrestling tonight right?" He sighed looking defeated.

"Sorry, what's up?" She asked him and he explained that he needed someone to watch me.

"Naomi isn't wrestling tonight she's just here for Jimmy," She told him.

"Can you just maybe bring her to her? My match is next and yours is closer to the end," He begged.

"Dean let's go!" Roman called over to him.

"No Problem," She smiled, he kissed her cheek and ran off to go get ready for his match.

"Sorry Natalya," I blushed, I was always aw struck with the Diva's they were all so beautiful especially Nattie, she was a huge role model to me.

"It's okay Lovely," She walked me to the watching area.

"Naomi can you watch her? Code red," Nattie told her as I kind of shy'ed myself behind her.

"Ya not a problem, Hey girl," Naomi have me a hug, she smelt wonderful.

"Hi," I hugged her back. I didn't know what code red was but the Diva's did so I just left it alone.

We watched The shield vs the Uso's.

"It must be weird," I said carefully.

"What's that?" Naomi asked.

"Watching your husband risk his life all the time?" I said watching Dean throw Jimmy around.

"He's a professional, he can handle himself," She shrugged.

"What's Code red?" I asked after a few more minutes.

"Do a favor now, ask questions later," She told me, turning to face me.

"My mom's in town and she's trying to take me back from Dean… so he's not letting me leave anyone's sight," I explained to her.

"Ah I see, well I'm happy to help," She gave me a half shoulder hug.

The match ended, the Uso's wining. Naomi suggested we go to catering so I followed her lead.

"How did she even get in here?" I heard Stephanie McMahon's voice.

"Let go of me!" I heard Liliths voice, then I seen the commotion. Two security guards were trying to escort my mother out of the bulding and Stephanie was furious asking who she was and how she got in here.

"Delilah!" Lilith screamed making eye contact trying to rip herself away from the security guards.

I was shaken up, I stood like a statue in place as Naomi willingly placed herself in front of me.

Stephanie marched over to us now.

"How many times have I told Dean this is no place for you to be?" Stephanie asked me.

"Who was that woman?" She asked me. I was too scared to speak, scared of Lilith, Scared of Stephanie, Scared of getting my brother fired.

"Delilah," She said my name, this time with a sugar coat to it. I looked at her, it was like a nightmare I was paralyzed.

"I'm sorry," I finally managed.

"It's fine we just can't have incidents like this anymore okay," She touched my arm, forcing a warm smile on her face.

"Okay," my voice didn't sound like mine at all.

I sat down next to Naomi, I didn't feel like myself at all.

"Hey babe," Jimmy came and kissed his wife all sweaty from his match.

"Go shower," She kicked his butt giggling.

"Ambrose!" I heard Triple H's voice booming as I seen my brother coming into view from his match.

"Yes Sir," He said and turned his attention from me to his boss.

"If there is anymore ruckus around here and it's your fault some heads are going to start rolling," He warned him.

"Sir I'm sorry!" I ran up to them.

"Delilah," Dean chasted me.

"Dean you've been in the company two years now and at LEAST once a month that you can't keep having her running around here!" He gave my brother more shit.

"Sir, I'm trying to keep her safe we don't have any other family, she has to stay with me!" Dean tried to explain to his boss.

"I'll stay on the bus from now on I promise," I pulled on Dean's arm.

"Do what you've gotta do," Hunter shook his head and walked away.

"Mom ran her way around the building security had to escort her out," I told him.

"Thank you," He said looking behind me at who I assumed was Naomi.

"No Problem," She hugged him and him and Jimmy bro hugged.

"Guess who's on the bus tonight!" AJ skipped over to us dressed in her casual clothes.

"YAY!" I squealed and held her hands as we jumped up and Down. AJ had a way of making me forget about all my problems and it was nice having a girl around besides all these boys.

The next few days were hectic, we left Florida and went straight to Texas.

Me and AJ did our nails and such and she even bought me her new shirt and we cut it up together so I could look like her.

"Your hair is so beautiful," She said putting it into a braid.

"I like yours better," I admitted.

"Can I have my girlfriend back?" Punk whined as he sat in his robe waiting for his freshly pink toe nails to dry. AJ had him whipped. I mean so had I, since I was just a little girl I was his favourite.

"No," Me and her said unusion.

"That's why I'm single," Dean said as he sipped his beer. He was sitting in a robe too, except his toes were a fresh baby blue.

"Oh because you and Renee don't have something going on," Seth commented. He sat in a robe too except he let me and AJ put hair chalk on his blonde side so he had a nice pink streak. It would only last over night though.

Dean gave Seth a look that shut him right up.

Soon Dean's phone started ringing and he put it on speaker.

"Hello," He answered.

"Dean we're going to involve your sister in a story line," It was Hunter's voice.

"Like fuck we are," Dean said defensively.

"We don't want her in the ring. We don't want her on TV, but we're throwing the Shield vs Paul Heyman and Cesaro and we're just going to bring her up a few times in script," Hunter explained.

"Nobody lays a finger on her though," Dean said in a harsh tone.

"Precisely," Hunter agreed.

They finished their conversation and hung up.

"Well that's new," I said trying to break the awkward silence.

The rest of the week was pretty boring the only time I was out of the bus was when we went to eat, or when we went to signings, the Shield never had a day off.

Raw the next week was in Vegas where our apartment was so we were very excited to get a few days off and be home.

Dean worked Monday and was off Tuesday-Thursday.

It was nice to sleep in my room at his apartment.

We got off Punks bus and gave him some gas money, that was him and Dean and AJ's deal, they all split the cost.

We walked to the Arena Monday night and Dean warned me to stay out of trouble, since we were long gone from Lilith I figured it would be a safe night.

"Bar tonight Ambrose?" Fandango came and asked my brother, gosh he was attractive always made me blush.

"Sorry," He said and kept walking.

I felt really bad for my brother. He didn't ask for me, I wasn't even his fault , he just kind of ended up with me because our mom was too much of a hooker drunk dead beat to take care of me properly.

I felt like it was my fault, I never told him but sometimes I wished I was never born so he could have a normal life.

"Stay in catering, I'll see you in a few hours," He kissed my forehead and walked off leaving me alone.

I sat in front of the TV in catering to watch the show.

About an hour later my brothers segment started.

"Dean, Dean, Dean" Paul Heyman walked into the ring with Cesaro.

"Paul, what can I do for you?" My brother was completely in character, sounding and acting crazier then I had known him to be.

"I think it's about time you give up that championship," Cesaro said into his mic.

"I don't think so," Dean got into his face as Paul watched.

"Well we wouldn't want anything to happen to that little sister of yours that's backstage all the time now would we?" Paul said completely relaxed.

Dean moved his attention from Cesaro and grabbed Paul by the tie.

"I swear to god if you hurt her, you'll be pulling this tie out of your ass for a month!" Dean growled and dropped the mic.

I had to admit, I was terrified… what if they did actually come after me? The match was coming to and end and Dean won the match.

"You don't have to watch this," Dolph came over to me and sat down beside me.

"I know.." I sighed and turned to face him.

"Paul wouldn't harm a hair on your head, I don't think Dean would let anyone harm a hair on your head," Dolph laughed ruffling my hair.

"True," I giggled fixing my hair. We made small talk for a few minutes talking about the weather, and random stuff.

"I feel bad that my brother can't have a normal life sometimes," I said to Dolph. I had never said that to anyone before.

"He loves you," He re assured me.

"I don't doubt that… I just … he gives up so much for me, I know it kills him to not go out with his friends all the time like he wishes he could, or date Renee, I know he likes her," I put my head on Dolphs shoulder, tears threatening to Spill. Stupid puberty, stupid hormones making me cry.

He rubbed my arm comfortingly. "Your brother loves you, and he wouldn't make these sacrifices if he didn't. He understands what he's doing," Dolph told me.

"I just wish he could have a normal life," I admitted.

"Wrestling is what he chose, and wrestling is far from a normal life , with you on the road or not. Everything happens for a reason," he said still comforting me.

"I can take care of myself, I could stay at the apartment alone, and Dean's roommate isn't supposed to be back until tomorrow. He could go out for a change after the show," I said.

"You're thirteen , I don't see why not," Dolph agreed.

About an hour later I had convinced my brother to let me stay home alone for the first time ever. Reluctantly he locked the door and took a set of keys.

I made a bowl of popcorn and got ready on the couch with a blanket.

I put in "The Chaperone" the HHH movie I had been dying to see.

About half way into the movie around midnight I heard keys at the door.

"Dean?" I called but his roommate came through the door.

"Hey Tuck," I gave a small wave. It didn't take long for me to realize he was piss drunk.

"Look at you," he started stumbling over to me.

"Hi, maybe you should go to your room," I suggested , but he plopped down beside me anyway.

"Why would I do that when you're here?" He started playing with my hair, I could smell the alcohol, I was so uncomfortable.

"Please move so I can go to the bathroom," I managed a smile. I got to the bathroom but not without him grabbing my butt.

I was thirteen. He was 27. This was the worst possible scenario, everything felt so gross and wrong.

I dialed Dean's number but no answer.

I dialed again, straight to voicemail. That meant his phone was dead.

"Baby giiiiiirl," The creepy bastard called for me.

"One sec," I turned on the sink.

I dialed uncle Seth's number.

"Hello," There was a lot of music in the background.

"Uncle Seth," I tried to whisper.

"Delilah?" He shouted but then the line died. I couldn't catch a break.

Who else was close that I knew?

I dialed Punks number.

"Baby," The creep banged on the door.

"I'm almost done," I called.

"Delilah?" Punk answered his phone.

"Punk, you need to come to Dean's apartment," I whispered.

"Whats going on wheres Dean?" He asked.

"Just hurry up," I whispered and hung up. Who knew how long it would take for him to get here.

"Deana," He slurred while banging on the door.

"It's Delilah," I tried to laugh and make light of the situation.

"Come out!" He banged again.

I grabbed an aerosol can and opened the door. I hid it behind my back.

"You've grown so much since last time I seen you," He stared at my newly developed chest with a perverted smirk.

I tried to stay neutral but I just wanted to die.

"Those pajama's," he touched my spaghetti strap. I regretted my shorts and top at this moment.

"You're almost old enough to be my dad," I commented. That's if he had me at 14, but still.

"Come here," He pulled my waist and noticed my aerosol can, I was quick and sprayed him right in the eye and ran to my bedroom door.

"bitch," He yelled and stopped me from getting into my room."HELP!" I hollered before he clasped his hand on top of my mouth.

He pushed me to the ground and got on top of me over powering me.

"What a whore," He whispered in my ear, and then the front door opened and all hell broke loose.

REVIEW MUAH


	4. The home that you knowA home left behind

I won't let you go darling

Chapter 4: The home that you know…A home left behind

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY CHARACTERS just my own. I do NOT any ANY way think any of this is real. I just need a creative outlet and I found fun in this. This Is purely for fun, I don't assume any of this is real. No characters are mine except my own. I have no part in WWE. This is all for creative purposes.

Summary: Dean Ambrose has a little sister Delilah. He raised her on his own basically because their mother couldn't give a care in the world. She's Thirteen years old and growing up in the wrestling world, around her brother and his friends. She's homeschooled for the most part, a very bright kid. Now it's the summer, time to travel and make the most out of her summer before freshman year where she will be attending a normal high school.

Delilah POV

He pushed me to the ground and got on top of me over powering me.

"What a whore," He whispered in my ear, and then the front door opened and all hell broke loose.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER," It was Dean and Punk who thrashed into the apartment.

I screamed when my head bashed against the side of the coffee table.

"MOTHER FUCKER," Dean threw him into the wall pounding his face.

"Dean you'll kill him," Punk said trying to separate the two, it was getting bloodier.

"GOOD," He said throwing the guy to the ground now.

"I'm bleeding," I said touching my hand to my head and looking at the redness.

"Dean forget him we need to bring her to the hospital," Punk said, but Dean was still kicking the shit out his roommate my attacker.

His attention turned to me and I noticed Uncle Seth and Dolph come into view with AJ.

"What the fuck is going on," Uncle Seth said coming over and touched my head getting my blood on his hands.

"Call the cops and an ambulance," Dean directed his request to whoever was listening.

"Hey," I touched his eyebrow where he was going to need stitches.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked me cradling me and I looked at AJ we shared a knowing look.

"Dean," AJ came over to us kneeling down.

"Lilah," He rubbed my arm trying to comfort me.

"We'll just wait for the ambulance," AJ took my hand reassuringly.

"He's waking up," Dolph said from the kitchen.

"Don't let that fucker go anywhere," Dean said strongly.

"You banged him up pretty bad the only thing he'll do is wake up and feel it," Uncle Seth said.

I started getting tired as we waited for the cops to show up.

"Hello," There was a knock on our broken down door.

Two huge police officers walked in and their faces softened when they seen me cradled in Deans arms.

"That man attacked me," I said when they asked me what happened.

"Can we ask you a few questions in private?" The tallest one asked me.

"Can AJ come?" I asked still squeezing her hand.

"Sure," He nodded and they brought me down stairs while the attacker was arrested.

We sat in the police car and he started asking me what was going on.

"I was watching a movie and he came in drunk and just started innapropriatley touching me and trying to rape me," I started crying.

"Did he touch you at all under your clothes?" He asked me. I shook my head no trying my hardest to hold back tears.

This isn't how I wanted to start my summer. My mom trying to come back into my life and now being attacked by Dean's roommate.

I didn't want this.

"I need to bring you back to the station and get your information, is your guardian around?" He asked me.

"My brother takes care of me." I told him.

"He's the one that faught him off you?" The police officer asked.

"Yes sir," I put my head into AJ's hair I was exhausted.

They brought us to the station, just me and Dean everyone else went back to the buses or their hotel rooms.

"And you have legal custody of her?" He asked Dean as we sat down and did some paper work.

"I should, but our crack head mother does. I raised Delilah since our mom dropped her on my door step with a note, butshe recently resurfaced asking me for money," Dean explained.

"Do you want a lawyer to file for custody?" He asked him.

"Absolutley," Dean nodded.

We finished, dropping all charges we just wanted to get out of there and away from that apartment.

"I'm sorry," Dean squeezed me.

"It's okay big bro," I kissed his cheek.

We packed up all his stuff that night and we went to a hotel room.

RING RING RING

It was noon and Dean's phone was going off. I figured I would answer It incase it was the office for him.

"hello," I whispered into the phone.

"Hey, is this Delilah?" It was Renee on the other end.

"Hi Renee," I smiled into the phone.

Dean gurgled on his bed, "Who are you talking to?" His eyes opened barely.

"Is Dean around? He kind of took off on me last night," She said shyly.

"he's just waking up, I'm sorry that was my fault last night," I said, I felt so bad I just wanted my brother to have normal life.

"It's okay sweetie, he loves you lots," She smiled , we said good bye and hung up.

"Renee?" He asked in a groggy slurred voice.

"When are you going to ask her out?" I asked jumping into his bed and sitting on his stomach.

"I don't have time for that," Dean rolled his eyes.

"IM THIRTEEN, You don't need to baby me anymore. You can have a girlfriend, and a life," I told him getting off him and standing up.

"Oh ya? We tried that last night and you almost got raped!" Dean stood up throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm fine! You need a life outside of me Dean!" I said crossing my arms in front of me.

"Delilah! I'm not having this argument with you! You're only thirteen you don't know anything!" He said defensively.

"UGH!" I rolled my eyes and stormed off to the bathroom.


End file.
